Dad
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Marinka One Shot, really is Puck/Rachel and Will in this story that's it, it can be stand alone or might continue, not sure Up to you guys! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N not entirely sure if I am going to continue this, guess that's up to you reviewers :D Anyway this is the one shot for Marinka :D**

Dad

"Rachel can you stay behind for a minute please?" asked Mr Schuester as he dismissed them from glee practise, Rachel nodded and finished putting her music sheets in her backpack. The rest of glee left saying goodbye to the brunette and the teacher, exiting as a large group, Puck stuffed his hands in his pocket

"That's like the fiftieth time he's asked her to stay behind" he noted, trying to look like he didn't care.

"Miss Broadway has been very quiet lately, especially for her, maybe he's just trying to find out why, glee isn't the same when she's not interrupting him every five seconds" Mercedes commented, linking arms with Kurt.

"I don't like it when she's quiet" Finn muttered, taking Quinn's hand. Quinn scowled and gripped his hand tightly and pulled him close.

"Who care's" she sniffed dismissively "It's only Manhands"

Puck scowled and glared at the blonde, he couldn't believe that he had ever wanted her, after giving up the baby last semester she had gone back to her usual behaviour; even if she wasn't head cheerio anymore she still channelled the persona.

"I care" he stated bluntly, relishing in the lock of shock on everyone's faces _Hell yeah I can admit it out loud bitches, and I'm still a baddass. _

"Me too" Mike said, Matt nodding "we're friends with her, we should care"

Rachel waited mutely by the piano as she waited for her new guardian to collect his briefcase, she felt numb, but it was preferable to the crushing grief she could feel in comparison.

"Rachel?" Will questioned, she smiled tightly and picked up her bag, falling into step with him "Now that your father's estate has been settled we can get you your own car"

"I would rather concentrate on moving right now" Rachel replied her voice flat and monotone, Will looked worriedly at Rachel

"We can start the house hunting then and put your house on the market" he said, wondering if it would actually help Rachel to move, but she seemed determined to move out of her family home. Rachel nodded and kept walking, thinking of the hundreds of times she walked down this same corridor on her way home to her dads and had never appreciated it, now they were gone ripped away from her in an instant, leaving her alone.

Three weeks ago her father and her had been driving home from Chicago when their car had been forced off the road by a 18-wheeler, the car had gone off the road into a lake, Rachel had managed to get herself free and smash her window to swim to the surface, her father's hadn't.

Will had been a good friend of her father's from college, hearing about the accident he had immediately driven to the hospital and taken custody of Rachel having known her since she was born.

It had been difficult to make the transition from family friend and teacher to seeing each other all the time, but Rachel had accepted it easily, spending too much time alone in her room to really care who was putting a plate of food in front of her or holding her as she cried at night.

Rachel went through the motions of practising her dancing in the basement and running through her vocals before dinner, after completing her homework it was the same as ever before, she felt at a complete loss of what to do. Sitting on the sofa with Will, she let him wrap an arm around her shoulders as he watched the television, it was such a simple thing, but it meant the world to a girl who felt like she had no one to love her.

Puck leant against his truck with Mike and Matt early the next morning, having turned up for a basketball meeting that had been cancelled, they watched as Will's car pulled into its usual parking spot, but gasped in surprise as Rachel climbed out of the car, dressed in her usual outfit but her eyes were red and sore, from what looked like almost constant crying.

"Shit something really bad must be wrong" Mike said "I've never seen her cry, even after all the crap that she has gone through"

"I knew something wrong was going on, but why is she coming to school with Schue? And why has she been crying? Fuck!" Puck swore loudly

"Dude I thought you two were like friends now since baby gate?" asked Matt, mentioning how Rachel had been the only one to support him through all of his mistakes of the last year, and it wasn't an uncommon sight to see the two of them talking anymore.

"We are, but the last like 3 weeks, I don't know she just shut down, doesn't answer the phone, doesn't text back, isn't on MSN, and hasn't posted a MySpace video either, I would have gone over to her house but she left my a facebook message asking me not to" Puck explained kicking his tyre.

"Come on that girl has her phone attached to her; she seriously hasn't answered any texts or calls?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Look" Puck said taking out his phone, pressing the green button twice for his last dialled, pressing call it connected and went straight to voicemail "I've tried hundreds of times, and it always goes to voicemail. That's it though, now she has to talk to me, I'm worried about her" he declared, grabbing his backpack off the floor, marching after the small brunette he had serious like for, but was to worried about telling her.

As suspected he found her at the piano in the choir room, plucking at the keys but not making any real effort to play a tune, he plonked himself down on the piano bench next to her and pushed her lightly with his shoulder.

"I'm not good at this feeling shit" he told her

"Really?" Rachel laughed, not realising until now how much she missed having Puck around, seeing as she had been avoiding him.

Puck smiled at her little joke before his face fell back into the lines of worry "What's going on Rach?" he asked "why are you coming to school with Schue? Why have you been crying? Don't brush me off, I'm worried about you" he muttered

"That so hard to admit?" Rachel teased him trying to distract him, smiling weakly

"No now answer my questions" taking her hands twisting her to look at him

Rachel looked away from the intense look in his eyes "Mr Schue is my guardian" she said quietly "three weeks ago do you remember me and my dad's went to Chicago for the weekend? On our way home we were forced off the road, I survived the crash my dad's didn't" Rachel said bluntly, bursting into tears.

Puck paled and took Rachel into his arms, letting her sob, he usually hated crying women, but he couldn't deny how protective he was of Rachel, and the need to protect her stretched to emotional pain as well.

Minutes passed as Rachel cried on him "I'm sorry" she sobbed; Noah rubbed her back in soothing circles

"Nothing to be sorry for" he told her "nothing, I just wish you had told me sooner, I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what I did wrong. Why didn't you tell me or at least text me or phone? I've been calling you for days trying to get you to talk to me"

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed pulling back, putting her hand to mouth "my phone was in the car, I don't have one anymore"

"Well that's going to change; I can't look after you if I can't get hold of you we'll go get you a new one after school, if you want to stay in school that is"

"Course I do, I can't let this affect me, everyone will see and use it against me, I'll be a diva if I do, I'll be making a spectacle of myself trying to be centre of attention. No its better if I just go on as I have been"

"Not exactly, I'm going to be there from now on" Puck declared taking a deep breath to continue "I need and want to be there for you, man this feelings stuff is hard, I want to be there for you however you need me, but I need you to know that I like you like you and one day want to be more than my friend"

Rachel looked stunned at Noah's confession, thinking how long she had been waiting to hear him say that he liked her, she smiled a little, causing Puck to grin in relief he had half been waiting for her to snap his head off.

Leaning forward a little she kissed him lightly on the lips "Ok" she agreed quietly "we should go to class" she said getting up.

"I spill my fucking guts and that's all you say!" Puck moaned, Rachel laughed loudly, her laughter as musical as her voice, grinning that he had succeeded in making her laugh, he took her hand, tangling their fingers together to lead her to class.

In Emma's office Will sat on the chair opposite her "I wish that I could help her Em, but every night she wakes up crying and all I can do is hold her, she refuses to tell anyone in glee what has happened and has pushed her one true friend away" he glanced out of the glass of Emma's window and saw Rachel and Puck pass, holding hands tightly.

"Guess she didn't push him away completely" Emma said spotting them as well "I know you want to help her Will, but you need to let her heal herself on her own as well, holding her as she cries is actually a very large concession to Rachel. She is a ferociously independent person who refuses to let people see the real her, you and Noah Puckerman might be the only two people in the world who can actually help her, simply because she has let you in"

Will smiled "you always explain things so clearly, thank you Emma" Emma smiled happily in return "I am sorry that we haven't had time together since this all happened, I just need to be there for Rachel right now"

"I understand she does need you" Emma assured him "let her know I'm here if she needs to talk though"

Will nodded and hurried to his class, happy that Rachel seemed to be letting Puck back into her life, even if he couldn't understand why out of everyone in the school she had to close to the resident bad boy of McKinley, something he was sure would cause him a headache later on.

Rachel glanced at Noah again, ever since his small confession she had been unable to keep her eyes off him for more than a few minutes, she found herself not wanting to wait for one day to claim Noah as her boyfriend, when they had walked down the corridor even hand in hand the girls of the school had glanced at him flirtatiously.

"What?" Puck muttered out the side of his mouth, catching another of her glances at him, he smiled as Rachel blushed and looked away "come on tell me" he prodded, poking her in the side as they sat at their bench in chemistry.

"Let's skip" Rachel said impulsively, Noah glanced sharply at the brunette searching for the truth in her statement, she smiled shyly and nodded at him, stuffing her sheets into her notebook, grinning puck did the same, picking up both of them, before taking her hand to guide her out of the back door of the classroom as the teacher turned to the board.

Giggling Rachel ran towards Noah's truck, hand in hand with the boy in question, who smiled at her antics, happy to see a smile on her face, after it had been so sad for three weeks, even if he hadn't known the reason for its sadness.

"Schue is going to have a cow when he realises your gone" he noted as they buckled up

"I think the whole, my father's just died is a fantastic excuse really" Rachel replied "now let's go get me a phone" she said.

Noah put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking spot, heading towards the mall "hey!" he suddenly shouted "you distracted me, you didn't keep looking at me because you wanted to skip, so come on tell me, why were you staring?"

Rachel blushed again and glanced away "um well it was nothing" she fabricated "I just was thinking about what you said in the choir room"

"Why? Are you freaking out about it now? I'm sorry, I knew it was too early to say something, but I just wanted you to know what I was thinking. Fuck I messed up!" he snapped hitting the steering wheel.

Rachel grabbed his thigh and squeezed it hard "you didn't mess up" she assured him "I was thinking that I didn't want to wait for one day, I've lost to much already to lose you to some asinine cheerleader"

"You're not going to lose me to a whatever cheerleader, I told you I'm here"

"Except you're not exactly known for your patience, Quinn told me that unless she put out you would play around on her, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm just being honest, you are not Mr Monogamous Noah"

"Do you know why me and Quinn didn't work out?" he asked her, Rachel shook her head "she cheated on me, look I'm a douche of epic proportions but when I say that I want you, it means in the right way, I'll probably say the wrong thing a lot, and I'll make you angry a lot, but I will never cheat on you. Quinn was the only relationship I tried and shit it hurt when she cheated on me, now I really hate her, I never realised just how much of a bitch she actually was until now. But you have been there so much in the last year, your my friend and I know we are right for each other because you are my friend, we I don't know mesh well"

"I'm sorry about Quinn Noah; I can't believe she did that"

"Fuck her don't give a shit anymore, but you just said you didn't want to wait, you mean that now that you know I will mister monogamous, and yes I do know what the word means"

"I do mean it" Rachel told him "I'm weary of watching life pass me by because I am so determined and narrow minded in my goals for fame, if my father's deaths have taught me anything it's to take pleasure in life a little more"

Puck pulled the car over, jerking them to a stop, grinning like an idiot he pulled her to him, unbuckling herself Rachel straddled his lap, kissing him hard, as his hand settled on her waist, rubbing the sliver of skin that showed where her jumper rode up a little. Puck kissed her back with relish, his lips moving against hers felt right; as if it was predetermined that this was the person he should kiss.

Rachel pulled back "can we move slowly though?" she asked hesitantly

"Course" Puck answered helping her back to her side of the bench "as slow as you want, I know you're probably feeling weird right now, because like you're happy at the same time as being sad"

"It's odd to see you so perceptive, but you are right, I am finding it very unsettling" Rachel told him, taking his hand as he started the car again.

"I'm here for you baby, always" he promised as he pulled away from the curb.

Will smiled as he entered the house later that day, he had received a text from Puck the moment they had left school, and had been glad that Noah had been able to convince Rachel to take some time to herself. Now he smiled as he saw the two teenagers cuddled up together on the sofa watching a film, Puck soundlessly waved to his Spanish teacher with one hand, his other wrapped around the sleeping body of his girlfriend.

"How is she?" asked Will "it doesn't take long for her to start crying after she falls asleep"

"It's been about an hour and she's been fine so far" Puck said smiling down at her "I guess I should tell you that you'll be seeing me a lot, your kind of her dad figure now so you deserve for me to be straight with you, so I'm her boyfriend and stuff"

"And stuff?" Will questioned walking to sit in the armchair opposite, trying to channel calming thoughts, surprising himself at how much he wanted to kill Puck.

"Yeah that feeling to murder me right now is normal" Puck said smirking "it's your dad behaviour is kicking in, I will treat her right, and I promise despite all of my very bad past mistakes I have learnt my lesson"

"Don't hurt her" Will said "is it really normal to want to kill you?" he asked desperately, trying to resolve the feelings he felt coursing through him.

"Yeah its normal, it's got to be tough for you, you aint had any of the preparation for having a teenage daughter, you have been tossed n the deep end really"

"Yeah I have, it's an awful situation but I'm so glad that I can be here for her"

"You're her dad now" Puck said


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get done, but thank you so much for the response to the first chapter, hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D**

Dad 2

"Why Puck? Why not Finn? Finn is nice, he's quiet, he doesn't sleep with middle aged women and while he's not the smartest tool in the box he at least goes to class" Will moaned slouching further into the chair opposite Emma.

"Will you are being unfair, Puck is no angel, but he has since glee started last year changed a lot, especially in regards to Rachel, and I have seen his records, he holds a C-B average, that's better than most of the jocks in this school" Emma told him calmly "you need to trust Rachel's judgement and accept that she wants Puck, and Finn is dating Quinn again" she added

"These kids' relationships change like the weather" Will complained "but ok I'll try an accept Puck as Rachel's boyfriend" he said the last word with distaste

"When did you first meet Rachel?" asked Emma curiously

"I've know her since she was brought home, this tiny little baby who despite being only five pounds four when she was born still had a set of lungs on her that could rival Barbara's . I joked that one day she would be a triple threat, singing, dancing and acting, her dads threw her into the arts, and she loved it" Will told her smiling "it was her ninth birthday that I saw just how talented she was"

_Will smiled indulgently as Rachel entered the room in a pink party dress, holding the hands of her two fathers on either side of her "Uncle Will" the small girl squealed running to hug the man who she saw every week "hello Aunt Terri" she greeted shyly, hugging the tall blonde hesitantly._

"_Happy Birthday Rachel" they both told her, handing a wrapped present to her, taking it eagerly Rachel unwrapped it finding a book and CD called 'Solos from Musicals for Kids'_

"_Thank you" she screamed as only a nine year old child could, before flicking it open eagerly, her love of singing already out weighing everything at else at such a tender age_

"_Will that's a lovely present, thank you" Mark thanked his best friend "well sweetie are you going to sing us a song?" _

_Rachel nodded eagerly, handing her daddy the CD, before she sang 'It's a Hard-Knock Life' perfectly, the surrounding adults applauding her._

"She glanced at the song sheet twice and sang it perfectly, better than any Annie I had ever seen, right then I knew, she would make it to Broadway, she would have been on it already if her dad's would have let her"

Emma smiled "she is quite amazing" she agreed.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"No" Puck said bluntly "I'm not hiding our relationship"

"But everyone is going to suspect that something is wrong if we are suddenly dating" Rachel argued, rubbing sleep from her eyes

"If this was a year ago I would agree, but we are mates now, everyone knows that" Puck replied, trying to hide his anger knowing that Rachel was trying in her own warped way to protect him from the backlash dating her would achieve.

"Quinn still finds it disbelieving" Rachel said petulantly

"Like I care what she thinks, like anyone does, she's not exactly the queen bee she used to be" he snarled "Rach the fact is the only two people who matter in this are us, and I'm not hiding that I finally got the girl I've wanted for two years" he said more gently, taking her hand as they sat in his truck at lunch "please stop avoiding me, you're my girlfriend I want to be able to act like it in school"

Rachel nodded in surrender leaning forward she captured his lips to kiss him.

"See you couldn't have done that if I had agreed to hiding our relationship" Puck told her smirking

"You already won the argument don't push it" Rachel told him smiling, Puck grinned, happy that she was making a joke, opening his arms he took her into his arms, pulling her to lean against him in the cab of the truck.

"You look tired" he noted as she cuddled up next to him "I knew I shouldn't have left last night"

"You had to" Rachel said yawning "You're mom needed you at home"

"You need me more" he argued "tonight I'm staying with you, give Will a night off from crying pillow duty"

"Will might have a problem with you staying the night with me, he seems to be channelling the over protective dad traits at the moment"

"Yeah he is" Puck laughed "but he's going to have to put up with it, I'm your boyfriend I need to look after you"

Rachel smiled up at the boy who looked uncomfortable at admitting his feelings so clearly, but knew that she needed it at the moment; she kissed him on the cheek and cuddled closer, pulling his arms around her from behind she lounged against his chest her legs tossed across the bench.

Puck grinned and held her close "can't believe we got glee again" he complained, laughing as she elbowed him in the side in a huff. Content to simply hold her, he nuzzled into her neck "fine, oh good we have glee" he said sarcastically making her laugh again.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel sat with Puck, who was holding her hand tightly as the rest of the club entered the room, Matt and Mike grinned at the couple and walked over to sit with them, Mike on one side of Rachel while Matt on the other side of Puck.

Rachel smiled at the glee club as they entered, even Quinn who glared at her as she saw the grip Puck had on her hand. When they had been dating last year it had taken an epic bitch fest to get him to sit next to her, now he was sitting there holding Rachel's hand in front of everyone.

Finn smiled at Rachel before he sat with Quinn, happy that Rachel looked happy even if it was with Puck, someone he hadn't fully forgiven yet, but could stand to be around more. Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana were ambivalent to Rachel and anything to do with Rachel, and didn't really care. Tina, Brit and Artie were on the other hand happy that Rachel was happy after a few weeks of her being depressed.

Glee went quickly as they went through the newest number for glee, with Kurt and Mercedes on lead, after Rachel had insisted she didn't want the lead.

"Rachel..." questioned Will

"I've got it Schue I'll drive her home and I'll make sure she's home for dinner" Puck interrupted without thinking

"Noah!" Rachel moaned as the club all turned back in surprise

"Shit!" Puck swore "I'm sorry Rach"

"You're living with Mr Schuester?" asked Tina quietly

"No" Puck snapped, Rachel placed a hand on his arm

"Noah it's ok" she told him "yes I am" she replied, collecting her music sheets together and placing them in her bag, Puck took it from her, kicking himself that he had let her secret out on their first day together.

"Why?" asked Kurt bluntly, his gossip sensors tingling, thinking Rachel had perhaps been kicked out of her home for some reason.

"Because he is my guardian" Rachel replied, putting her jacket on, turning back to the group who were all looking stunned at her confession "three weeks ago my father's died, since then Mr Schuester has looked after me"

The girls' hands flew to cover their mouths in shock; Tina flew to Rachel's side hugging her tightly, Brit doing the same. Even Quinn and Santana looking remorseful, Rachel felt the tears start as the funky Asian and the tall blonde Cheerio held her close, opening the dam Rachel cried hysterically on her friends.

Puck stood by helplessly as Rachel cried on her friends, Matt and Mike placing comforting hands on his shoulders, seeing how effected he was by his girlfriends tears. Artie wheeled himself forward and encouraged Rachel to perch herself on his lap as her knees buckled failing to hold her up.

Glancing at each other Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes crowded around the crying girl, all taking a hold of some part of her body, silently showing her they were there for her, gasping for air Rachel tried to stop crying, but the support of everyone caused her throat to constrict again and she began to cry harder.

Puck felt a stab in his heart as Rachel began to cry again, Finn taking hold of one of his arms squeezed it gently trying to ease Puck's tension.

Will watched with pride as the glee club rallied around the grieving Rachel, even those who Rachel had butted heads with in the past were feeling the need to support the brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

Dad 3

Artie wrapped an arm around Rachel as she perched on his lap, the glee club were all sitting or crouching around the crying brunette, Matt and Mike had taken a perch next to Tina and Brit who had taken prime spots on either side of Rachel.

Puck stood behind the group, tears apparent in his eyes as he watched his strong usually determined girlfriend break down completely, Finn watched in worry as he held Puck's arm, his hand placed comfortingly on Puck's arm.

Gasping silently for air, Rachel struggled to equalise her breathing and stop crying, wiping at her eyes and brushing the tears from her cheeks, smiling shakily she hiccupped loudly as she finally stopped crying.

Puck clapped a hand in thanks on Finn's shoulder before moving around the group to face Rachel; lifting her off Artie's lap he sat down on a chair with her across his lap felt a deep need to hold Rachel close to his body. He had her across his lap, with one arm supporting her back and another across her legs, Rachel snuggled into his arms and relished in the feeling of being cared for so intimately and in front of the glee club by Noah and not Puck.

The true Noah Puckerman was rarely seen by anyone, the only person really seeing who he was Rachel as always, it had been that way since the week they had dated last year in sophomore year. He had always been able to ask her for her true opinion and show her his vulnerable side. It was the same with showing that he cared about people, in this case Rachel, and now he was doing it with tears in his eyes in front of the entire glee club.

"What happened Rachel?" asked Tina quietly sitting down next to Puck

Everyone sat around the chair that held Puck and Rachel, some perching on chairs, someone the floor, even Mr Schue coming to sit next to Rachel taking one of her hands.

"I and my father's went to Chicago three weeks ago for a weekend of shopping and seeing the ballet, on the way home our car was forced off the road by an eighteen wheeler truck, our car was forced into a lake, I managed to get myself free as the car started to fill with water. It filled so quickly." She said choking a little "smashing my window I managed to swim to the surface of the lake, my father's didn't" she finished her tears starting again, but feeling lighter for telling her friends.

Tina and Brit rushed to hug Rachel again as she began to cry, Puck soothing her as well, Rachel smiled weakly and hugged her two female friends back, before getting up to walk over to Will, who smiled just as faintly back at her before pulling her down to hug her tightly.

Needing the arms of an adult, a man who was essentially her father figure now Rachel snuggled into him as they stood there in the centre of the choir room.

Quinn glanced at Kurt, Mercedes and Santana they all smiled sheepishly, feeling remorse that they had been for the last three weeks been treating Rachel so badly when she hadn't needed the extra stress. Moving as a quartet they surrounded their teacher and the petite brunette and started a group hug all of them making sure they were comforting Rachel in some way.

Will moved away knowing that the five teenagers butted heads often and that it was possible that this tragic event could possibly begin healing the rift between all of them, and in this case aid New Directions in becoming more close knit.

Rachel pulled back and brushed the tears from her face away again "I need ice cream" she moaned suddenly, instantly easing the tension in the room

"That sounds like a good idea" Puck agreed, wrapping his arms back around Rachel holding her tight to his body "Baskin Robbins?" he asked the group

"Sounds like a plan" Mike agreed twisting excitedly on the balls of his feet in a tight circle and striking a pose "Rocky road" he added laughing

Rachel laughed at the Asians dance as he stated his ice cream choice; Matt grinning lightly smacked him around the back of the head "I'm in as well" he told them

"Me too" Tina said, determined to stick with Rachel as was Brit, the loveable ditsy blond was famous for her one liners that made no sense but underneath it all she had a good heart.

Everyone else nodded eagerly, knowing they needed to be there for Rachel, Will smiled again so happy that the group was rallying around the brunette "I will see you at home Rachel" he told her "some house prospectuses have been dropped off today so I will start going through them, I'll also cook dinner, I will be cooking a lot so you are all welcome to join us" he told the group before leaving to get his briefcase and talk to Emma.

"I'll take Rachel to rest of you follow me" Puck said taking Rachel's hand as they walked out of the choir room as a group. Walking to the truck he helped her into the passenger seat before circling around to get in himself, taking the hand that rested on the seat next to him he pulled out of the parking spot, he gripped it tightly making her look at him intently.

"You ok?" he asked "that got pretty intense in there"

"It was difficult" Rachel admitted "but I do feel lighter for telling the group my situation, it is probably better that it came out this way rather than the pressure building and it come bursting out of me at a later time"

"So I aint up shit creek for telling your secret?"

"I was annoyed but I understand that it was an honest mistake and you didn't mean to tell them, as such I have forgiven you"

Puck grinned happily and looked over at his girlfriend lifting her hand up to his lips he kissed her as they drove towards the Baskin Robbins, Rachel smiled and scooted over to sit next to him as they pulled into the parking lot, Puck smirked and kissed her knowing that was what she wanted by moving closer to him.

Rachel kissed him gratefully, loving that she hadn't waited to claim him as her boyfriend; Puck kissed her firmly before helping her out of the car on his side, watching as the rest of the groups cars pulled into the parking lot.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"I'm so proud of them" Will said smiling as he pulled into the driveway of the Berry house; Emma smiled and exited the car nimbly, managing not to touch anything before she used a tissue to close the door.

"The capacity of human kindness never fails to astound me, those children have perhaps not always treated Rachel in the way she deserved, but they are not going to go out of their way to hurt her even more and in many respects this tragedy may serve to open their eyes to the real Rachel Berry" Emma replied as they walked into the house, Will checking the mail box and pulling out a large brown envelope.

Entering the kitchen he threw the envelope on the breakfast bench before opening the fridge "I'm not sure that moving out of the house is the best thing for her" he said as Emma opened the envelope and pulled out the house prospectuses.

"If she wants to leave I think you should let her" Emma said "the memories of her family, the memories of her father's are in her heart not this house"

Will shrugged not sure as he pulled out the ingredients for a vat of chilli before grabbing a big pan to throw them in "I just need to do right by her" he said cutting a tomato "whatever that means"

"You will do right by her Will" Emma assured him as the front door burst open and a gaggle of teenagers traipsed into the house, Rachel in the lead her face drawn in exhaustion but showing more animation than she had shown in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N There was a huge drop in the reviews in the last chapter so I don't know if I should keep this going or just end it please let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

Dad 4

Will watched his club as they sat around the large dining room table all eating the chilli he had made, the talk was loud and babbled around him but it didn't deafen him it warmed his heart. A year ago he thought he had it all his wife was pregnant and he was finally getting the family he always wanted, he had just started Glee club being blown away by the talent of all the kids, but now sitting here with the club and Emma he knew he was truly happy.

Rachel smiled weakly at her friends around her as they all fought to cheer her up, funny stories kept being told and smiles were stretched across all of their faces as they laughed , she knew that they were trying for her but she was finding it difficult to keep up the facade of happiness. Picking up her glass she left the room as silently as she could, Puck frowned and followed her swiftly waving everyone back as they also got to their feet to follow.

Rachel sat out on her deck in her back yard rubbing her arms as she stared out over the garden, Puck frowned in remorse and sadness for her as he saw the look on her face, moving up behind her he let her lean back against him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her head as they looked up at the setting sun.

"I know that they are trying but sometimes I need quiet and wallowing, I love them for trying don't get me wrong but I just needed a breather" she explained resting her hands on Pucks hands that were lying in her stomach.

"You don't need to explain baby" Puck told her kissing her head "we can stay out here for as long as you want" he said kissing her head again. Rachel smiled and shivered a little as the sun went down, Puck feeling her shake in his arms manoeuvred them onto one of the deck chairs, settling her between her legs he smoothed his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up.

Rachel smiled and twisted on to her side her head resting on Puck's chiselled chest as he cuddled her against his body, closing her eyes Rachel relished in the feeling of being coddled and looked after. Puck felt her relax against him and grinned happy that she was being honest about her feelings with him, feeling her breathing evening out he knew she had fallen into a light sleep again, nights of crying and fitful sleep catching up with her.

Puck let her sleep against him for about half an hour before he woke her up gently "sorry baby but you need to sleep tonight not right now" he whispered into her ear as she woke slowly stretching in his arms. Rachel smiled a little and swung her legs over the side of the deck chair and Puck's legs, leaning over to kiss Puck's mouth as the French doors opened and the team came out into the darkened yard carrying jackets and blankets dropping one on Rachel and Puck and sitting around the couple on deck chairs.

Rachel smiled and hopped up to turn on the patio lights before returning to her boyfriends lap, wrapping a blanket around her legs "I apologise I just needed a breather" she said "though I do love you all for trying so hard"

"Its fine, we get that you might need space" Quinn said somehow she had become the spokesperson for the quartet who were usually on Rachel's case, probably because she was the one most likely to not say the wrong thing.

Will and Emma joined the teenagers after cleaning the kitchen, Will handing the pile of house listings to Rachel as he walked past her "the realtor dropped those off today" he told her "choose your favourites and we can set up viewings"

Rachel nodded happily and snuggled up to Puck "will you all help me?" she asked hesitantly "as we all know my expectations and requirements are extremely high, maybe too high" she added with a small laugh.

"Ohh yay!" Brit said clapping her hands "then we can help you paint your new room as well" Tina nodded in agreement

Rachel's smile fixed a little as she worried about her new room being a mash of Tina's punk Goth look and bubbly Brit's obsession with cheerleading. Puck grinned knowing what was going through Rachel's mind, picturing her cheerful yellow room that she had at the moment he couldn't imagine the paint colour that the two very different girls would chose.

Opening up the prospectuses Rachel immediately dumped the top one on the floor "it needs a porch" she declared separating them into piles to hand to the groups around her, Matt and Mike grinned accepting the pile of papers everyone else doing the same, flicking through them quickly, dumping them on the floor if they didn't have a porch.

"Ok I'm fussy" admitted Rachel as they handed the considerably smaller pile of papers back to her, they all laughed a little knowing full well how fussy and picky Rachel could be sometimes.

"I think it's allowed to be fussy over where you are going to live" Matt said smiling

"Yeah it's going to be your home" Kurt said nicely.

Rachel smiled lightly and cuddled up next to her boyfriend wrapping the blanket around her more as she shivered Puck pulled her closer frowning. Glancing up at her house Rachel felt tears prick in her eyes as she took in her family home and remembered Kurt's words, turning into Puck's chest she let the tears fall silently, she wanted this to be her home with her dads, every night she spent here without them killed her a little more.

Puck knew she was crying and held her tight to his body, letting her hide it like she wanted "she's tired" he explained lightly to the club who were looking at the couple curiously worry etched on their faces.

"We should go then" Brit said getting up and death glaring the club to their feet "and let her sleep" Brit looked at the slightly quivering shoulders of her petite brunette friend and knew she was crying, she turned to the group and shook her head ushering them to leave, letting Rachel pretend she was already asleep. Will let the kids out and said goodbye to Emma "she's crying" he explained in a low voice as the kids left the house.

"I noticed" Emma said sad for Rachel

"I don't mean to rush you out but..."

"Will" Emma said kissing him "I understand" she told him before leaving quietly closing the door behind her. Will hurried back into the garden to sit on the other side of Rachel; Puck smiled and eased Rachel away from him to let Will hug Rachel to himself, letting Will start the process of being Rachel's dad in more ways. Rachel clung to her guardian as she cried, Will smoothing her hair and across her back, wishing he could take all her pain away and never let it come back, never having had a mother and then having her father's ripped away from her meant that she had lost more than any person should have.

Puck watched his girlfriend sob wishing the same thing as his teacher; Rachel went through enough crap in his eyes to have to deal with this as well. Will smiled at him thanking him for giving him the chance to comfort Rachel more proactively then when she woke up crying in the middle of the night. Puck nodded in welcome, before moving to take Rachel back, he was nicer now but he wanted Rachel in his arms over anyone else.

Will smiled indulgently and let Puck take Rachel back; picking her up bridal style Puck carried his girlfriend to her room, feeling her breathing even out as he put her in the centre of her bed he climbed in next to her and pulled her to his chest "hard day" he said idly playing with strands of her hair.

Inwardly screaming that it had been too much too soon as Rachel shut down in his arms Puck pulled her tighter to him, her tears gone but the numbness of her feelings apparent in her eyes, Puck smoothed his thumb along her cheek bone, not knowing what he could and should do. Sitting up her helped her out of her clothes taking off his t-shirt he helped her into it before he got distracted by her bra clad chest, shimming off her skirt he pulled the blankets over her body joining her after he took off his jeans.

Taking his shut down girlfriend back into his arms he held her close as she shifted, his heart unclenching a little as her arms came around him in return, flicking off the light he kept himself awake until he felt her body relax, knowing she was asleep he let himself fall into a light sleep, knowing he would be awake in a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Don't think this will be much longer there has been a huge dip in the reviews, but I do promise to finish!**

**Consider this disclaimed!**

Dad 5

With a grunt Puck dropped the last box on Rachel's new bedroom and pulled off the t-shirt that was sticking to him, downing the bottle of water that Rachel had stuffed in his baggy jeans back pocket he opened the sash window next to Rachel's double bed hoping to encourage the still hot air to cool the room.

Walking back downstairs of Rachel and Will's new house he found the glee club all collapsed on the floor and sofas of the open plan living room, dining room and kitchen, the house designed in such a way that people could interact from every area of the house, the only other rooms downstairs being the study and bathroom.

It had been two months since Rachel had told the glee club about her father's deaths and she was feeling better every day, her friends had really stepped up to help her both in school and at home, distracting her when she needed to stop thinking, and protecting her from the bullies in school. Dropping next to his girlfriend he smiled at her exhausted expression and opened his arms to let her lean against him,

"Eww darling you do realise he's all sweaty don't you?" squealed Kurt as Rachel lounged against Puck's broad chest

"Your just jealous you don't have the Puckerone to cosy up to" Puck smirked as everyone laughed.

Will and Emma smiled at the exhausted teens who had insisted on helping them move into the new house rather than hiring movers, saying that it would help team unity, though Will suspected it was simply because they enjoyed spending time together so much now and didn't want admit, team unity being at an all time high.

"Hey Rach I got a plan?" Mike said smiling "why don't we go check out your new pool, help us cool down"

"I don't know I really should start unpacking all the boxes" Rachel said with a frown looking around at the many boxes piled up around the room.

"Come on Rach" pouted Matt and Mike in unison, putting adorable puppy dog faces on, Rachel laughed and nodded in surrender, before screaming in happiness as Mike and Matt picked her up and ran outside with her between them tossing her into the pool and jumping in after her as the glee club followed laughing.

Coming to the surface spluttering Rachel laughed with Matt and Mike, thanking god for the two males who always knew how to cheer her up and had been so good to her in the last few months.

"Come on the slow coaches" Matt yelled "or we are coming to get you"

"But my hair" protested Mercedes and Kurt, before Puck and Finn pushed them and jumped in after them with the girls.

Artie sat awkwardly on the side of the pool, he had been today's snack man but he still felt a little left out. Spotting him looking sad Matt and Mike climbed out and picked him out of his chair to place him on the steps leading into the pool.

Swimming over to him Rachel gave him a hug "thank you for today Artie" she said smiling as he hugged her back.

"Yeah dude" agreed Puck swimming over to them "you made sure Rachel ate, a bloody full time job trust me" he added wryly ducking his girlfriends head underwater Rachel threw a handful of water at him and swam away "seriously dude you made sure Rachel ate today that means a lot to me and Will"

"Yes it does" agreed Will who had come out to sit on the patio with Emma and over heard the conversation "thank you Artie"

Artie blushed and looked away, all day he had been feeling useless not thinking that being in charge of the food actually helped, now hearing that it meant so much to Puck and Mr Schue made him feel proud that he was doing his bit when so often he felt useless.

After eating Pizza for dinner everyone except Puck and Emma went home leaving Will and Rachel to start unpacking all the boxes that were littering the house, ushering his surrogate daughter upstairs to her room Will insisted that they would sort out downstairs and she should concentrate on her room.

Seeing as this was the first time Rachel would be seeing her room since before Tina and Brit got a hold of it she was feeling slightly anxious, Puck smiled and took her hand knowing she would love the room that Tina and Brit had done for her, he had been surprised at how well the two had known Rachel.

Her favourite colour despite the rumours was not pink but purple, and Tina and Brit had painted the walls a deep purple, with the upper quarter of the room white, ad painted her modern four poster bed black, with purple floral accents on her screens and floor length drapes.

"Oh wow" Rachel said speechless as she took in the room "this is gorgeous" she stated moving to the boxes to find clothes seeing as she was still damp from the pool, while Puck dug out a pair of sweats to change into from his briskly drying himself off with the towel Rachel handed him.

"How you doing baby?" he asked her as he lounged against her many pillows that were littering the bed that wasn't made yet "tough day"

"I'm ok" she promised leaning over to kiss him laughing as he pulled her onto the bed wrapping himself around her "just tired" she added yawning "need to make the bed and unpack though"

"We'll get it done, go have a shower and I'll do your bed or rather our bed" he added with a smirk "as long as you direct me to the bed clothes" he added glancing around at the boxes. Rachel smiled as she heard him describe the bed as theirs, she knew it was silly thinking that they would always be together but that's what it felt like and what she hoped and prayed for, Noah was her rock, he calmed her and protected her and she loved him.

"What's going on in that noggin of yours?" asked Puck her, poking her forehead.

"I love you" Rachel blurted out, her face blanching as she realised she had said it first and probably scared the crap out him not

"Yeah I know" Noah said shrugging his shoulders "and I love you, what's the big deal?" he asked "I thought you knew I loved you?" he asked as he spotted Rachel's pale face "you were scared that you told me?" he asked incredulously "Christ Rach I've been fucking celibate for four months now, if that aint love I don't know what is"

"Four months?" asked Rachel

"Well I was lusting after you for a bit" Puck replied rubbing at his neck "so I love you and you love me so it's all good then, well until we have to tell Will and then he might want to kill me" he added keeping Rachel plastered to his side running his fingers through her hair.

Rachel smiled at his worried expression and rolled further into him to kiss away his troubles their relationship starting to sped up as Rachel healed a little bit more, kissing frantically they pulled at each other's clothing, before Puck backed off breathing heavily.

"While I would like nothing more than to make you scream my name, Will and Emma are downstairs and I don't need to encourage those daddy feelings he's channelling" he said with a laugh" go shower I'll do the bed so we can sleep, can always unpack tomorrow" he said before she could protest.

Rachel smiled and kissed him again before going to shower, coming back to find her boyfriend already in the freshly made bed, climbing in she fell into an exhausted sleep. Smiling down at her Puck let himself fall into a deeper sleep than any he had allowed himself in two months, only to wake up the next morning to an exhausted girlfriend and her newly unpacked room, the boxes gone and every knick knack in its place.

"Baby?" he questioned as she collapsed in her arm chair, inwardly cursing himself that he had let himself fall into such a deep sleep he got out to carry her back to bed.

"I just wanted to get it done" Rachel explained falling into another exhausted sleep, leaving a worried boyfriend awake beside her, glancing around the room and knowing she had been awake all night Puck worried that her recent progress was simply a front and nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Right I'm not sure if this is a rushed ending, it seems like it to me but it would be nice to get one of my multi chapters out of the way! But I will end up doing a sequel probably! Got to love the Summer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! :D**

Dad 6

Puck entered the house with the key he had been trusted with surprisingly; Will behind him dropping his briefcase on the floor, Rachel had passed out from exhaustion after unpacking the four bedrooms upstairs all on her own on Sunday afternoon. As such Will and Puck had left her to sleep in on Monday, hoping she would take the day off to relax and get ready for school then next day. Instead they found Rachel putting plates on the dining room table, in the newly unpacked and reorganised downstairs, looking at each other in exasperation they took off their shirts to enjoy the cool AC after the scorching heat outside.

"Good Afternoon Will, Noah I thought an early dinner would be appreciated in this heat, it is only a light chicken salad, sit down I will just retrieve the refreshing drink I prepared earlier, I thought some homemade lemonade would be perfect in this weather" Rachel told them as she went back into the kitchen opening the fridge.

Sitting down at the table Will and Puck exchanged another look of exasperation at the running around Rachel, obviously their wish for a relaxed and well rested Rachel when they got home wasn't going to be granted. Pouring them a glass of lemonade each and adding extra ice Rachel hurried back to the fridge to put the jug back in the fridge,

"Rach come eat" ordered Puck exasperated, he hadn't been kidding with Artie, getting Rachel to eat had been a full time job for him and Will in the last two almost three months, her grief making her despondent and lethargic to eating, and despite their best efforts she had lost a lot of weight in the first month.

Sitting down on her chair Rachel picked at her chicken salad idly "how was school?" she asked them both, eating under the heavy glare of the males in her life.

"Shit" Puck said digging in and earning himself a kick from Rachel under the table "ow" he moaned reaching down to rub his shin "sorry baby" he apologised rolling his eyes making Rachel giggle a little.

"It was ok" answered Will taking a sip of his drink and picking up his fork "how was yours?" he asked knowingly, irritation clouding his tone as he glanced around the house.

"I thought it would be beneficial to complete the unpacking of the house" Rachel answered defensively, they ate the rest of their dinner in silence, Rachel going to have a shower after dinner leaving Will and Puck to clean up downstairs.

Stacking the plates Puck followed Will into the open plan kitchen waiting for the shower to turn on before turning to Will "is she actually healing or is it a front?" he asked bluntly.

Will sighed and put down the glasses he was carrying turning to lean against the island counter "I don't know" he admitted "I thought moving house would help her sleep more, but she just passes out from exhaustion"

"I think we need to start normalising her life" Puck said "we've been tiptoeing around her two months, now we need to bring back her normal life, you do father daughter stuff, me normal boyfriend stuff" he added with a rub of his neck, as Will's expression stilled "what you think? Good idea?" he asked desperately turning to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah it is we need to show her a normal life. Help her accept this as her new life" Will agreed "Emma is coming over tonight, are you staying the night?" he asked it had taken him a few days and he still wasn't completely comfortable with it, but he couldn't deny that Puck looked after Rachel.

"Um yeah, my ma is at work and my sister is at my aunts and well Rach sleeps better if I'm there" Puck justified

Will smiled and nodded "it's ok, I mean I hate it, but she's seventeen and I have to trust her, I know her dads would have, they were very unconventional by most standards" he added with a grin thinking about his old friends.

Puck smiled a little and nodded at his girlfriend's guardian before heading upstairs to her room, finding her on her bed swimming in one of his t-shirts that made his stomach clench at the sight of her long toned legs peeking out from underneath it, as she lounged back reading a book.

"Oh baby do you have any idea what you wearing my clothes does to me?" he growled climbing onto the bed and on top of her pushing her book out of the way.

"Judging from you actions I can deduce that it turns you on" Rachel replied with a smile, closing her book and dropping it on the floor, her arms reaching around his neck, one hand lightly tugging on his mowhawk to pull his lips down to hers.

"Yeah it does" he murmured against her lips, his hands sliding up her bare thighs and over her underwear to push the t-shirt up and off her body, access to her breast having been granted to him quickly as their relationship had sped up. Something he had affectionately called as destination booby town, until Rachel had threatened to take away access if he didn't stop saying it, obviously he had stopped.

"Noah" she said pushing him away slightly "lock the door" she ordered before Will could walk in again like he had in her old house. Smirking Noah rolled off her and on to the floor, scrambling to his feet and over to the door, stalking like a predator back to his girlfriend he pulled his own t-shirt off before joining her on the bed. He may not be good at words but he could show how much he loved her with his body, and especially his lips, and it would defiantly start normalising her life, because if he had anything to do with it, and he did, they would spend the rest of their lives together going to bed together just like this.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Distracting Rachel by asking if she had water after stealing her bottle of water before glee the next day he laughed as she screeched about hydrating her voice and hurried off to the vending machine just as they entered the choir room. Closing the door behind him he turned to the club quickly

"Right we got like five minutes before she comes back so let me talk and don't interrupt, we need to start normalising Rachel's life, because me and Will aren't sure if this whole her being happy thing is a front or something, but to make her happy for real we have to stop tiptoeing around her. But like don't go back to being bitches to her because I will make you pay, I just mean like we hang out with her and like not ask how she's feeling every five seconds, like do you get where I'm coming from? I mean I know she's happy that you aren't complete bitches to her you four" he said gesturing to Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt "but to be honest it is kind of like not normal, so you can maybe stop being so super nice, cos its sort of freaks me and everyone else out" he added as they glared at him "I just meant act natural without you know being super bitches, look do you guys get the plan or what?" he asked desperately to the stunned group.

"I think that's the most I have ever heard you say" said Mike in awe "but yeah we get it" he assured Puck as Rachel came into the room sipping a bottle of water "Sup buttercup?" Mike greeted Rachel "missed you yesterday" he added as he hugged her hello "we were planning a glee thing" he made up "and I said we needed the queen of planning"

"Yep he did" Matt said catching on "we were thinking of a glee trip for summer" Matt made up as well, motioning to everyone to catch on.

"Oh that would be fun" Rachel said agreeing sitting down next to Artie "but we have to do something we can all participate in, I will ponder over possibilities" she promised as Will came in a glee started Puck sitting next to her tossing his arm over the back of her chair silently thanking the male dancers for embracing his and Will's plan so quickly.

"Rachel" Will said stopping his ward at the end of glee "I thought we could do something together tonight, maybe give Puck's family some time with him" he added laughing as Rachel blushed "what do you think?"

"It sounds like a marvellous plan" Rachel agreed "let me just say goodbye to Noah and I will be right back" returning about ten minutes later she smiled as Will "so what did you have in mind?"

"Well" he started throwing his arm around her shoulders "I thought we could go shopping, see a movie have dinner out"

"Shopping?" Rachel asked surprised

"Doesn't every girl love shopping?" Will said with a smile "you were complaining about some of your clothes being to stifling in this weather so we should get you some nice summer clothes, plus they will be useful when we go on vacation this summer"

"Oh well now that I understand the reasoning behind your suggestion, it would be wonderful to go on a shopping excursion with you, Brit has been giving me a lot of tips recently as well so it would be nice to put them into use"

"Good" Will said as they reached the car "well come let's go spend lots of money" he added with a laugh as he started the car.

Hours later they collapsed on the couch surrounded by a mountain of bags, lifting his head weakly he laughed at the number of bags and dropped his arm around Rachel's shoulders as she closed her eyes and lent against him.

"Well we certainly achieved our objective of spending a lot of money" she said with her eyes closed "though at least half of those purchases were for you I should add before you state anything about me spending too much" she added cracking her eye open and laughing at his fake offend expression, laughing himself he tickled Rachel's ribs.

Relishing in her happiness knowing that this time it was genuine he hugged Rachel tight, wanting nothing more than to protect her for the rest of his life.

"Thank you for today" Rachel said her arms reaching around to hug him tightly back "it real means a lot to me, I was feeling extremely unloved in the immediate aftermath of my father's deaths in felt like this large hole in my heart existed, but you haven't let it grow, you and Noah have almost forced me to heal but it was the right course of action"

"You were always loved Rachel, all we did was show it to you" Will said hugging her tightly

"Thank you Dad"


End file.
